1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to interconnecting joints of shade structures (e.g. umbrellas and portable pavilions) having frames, and more specifically, to a uniquely configured umbrella hub that can enable quick and secure coupling of one member of the umbrella to the hub during the set up of such structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Larger umbrellas, such as market umbrellas, generally include a frame-like structure that is used to support and distribute the weight of an upper portion of the umbrella as well as to enable the umbrella to be opened and closed as desired by the user. The frame-like structure of such umbrellas can take various forms, but often includes one more hubs connected with a plurality of movable structural members.
The interconnection between hubs and structural members, such as umbrella ribs, previously had been achieved in an inconvenient way that was not adapted for rapid or low-cost assembly. In general, such prior interconnections were achieved in manufacturing by assembling a hub with a large number of pins and fasteners and coupling the ribs one by one to the hub with these pins and fasteners prior to full assembly of the hub. This process was extremely labor-intensive, costly, and could not be achieved quickly to provide suitable assembly times. This process also involved a large number of subcomponents, which could be difficult to manage in a supply chain, as well as in the assembly process itself.